Doutes
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: Conversation interdite... Un vieux sorcier, une conversation, un combat de mots, et pourtant, aucun vainqueur. Juste la douleur. 2ème one shot, DMHG of course ! reprise de Ateyru
1. Chapter 1

Couple : DM HG

Rating : K

Disclaimer : oups ! l'ai oublié !

J'avais rien à faire une aprèm donc voilà mon premier one shot ! Peut être suivit d'autre, sait on jms !

J'en profite pr lancer un avis de recherche ! J'ai perdu ma relectrice ! Feel ! Alloooo ? Ou es tu ?

Si jms vs l'avez vu qq part merci de me le signaler !

* * *

La petite fille poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle devait avoir six ans au maximum et ses yeux noisette exprimaient la détermination, bien que son cœur battait contre sa poitrine et qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Mais c'était le moment où jamais. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce et ferma aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Le regard de la petite fille se tourna immédiatement vers un coffre de bois vernis. Il trônait au pied du lit à baldaquin de ses parents. Elle avait un jour demandé à sa mère ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Des lettres et des photos ma chérie. Je te les montrerai un jour peut être…

Mais la petite fille ne voulait pas attendre ce jour. Ce qu'elle allait faire était mal, elle le savait, c'était à ses parents, leur vie privée… Mais comment résister ? Les paroles de sa camarade de classe lui pourrissaient la vie depuis une semaine déjà. Il fallait qu'elle sache, c'était important. La petite fille s'approcha alors tout doucement du coffre, comme si leur domestique allait soudainement sortir d'un placard et la mettre dehors à coup de pieds au derrière… Elle s'accroupit devant le coffre et passa ses doigts sur les motifs gravés dans le bois. Il y avait un petit cadenas qui le maintenait fermé mais elle savait comment faire pour l'ouvrir. La petite fille sortit une longue baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le cadenas. Ses parents préféraient qu'elle n'utilise pas la magie avant son entrée à Poudlard mais elle connaissait déjà pas mal de sorts. Son père lui permettait de temps en temps d'en jeter en lui prêtant sa baguette. Mais là, elle serait seule.

La petite fille prit une inspiration. Elle tremblait encore plus et il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Alohomora ! murmura la petite fille d'une voix étouffée.

Il y eut un déclic et le cadenas s'ouvrit puis tomba à terre. La petite fille esquissa un sourire hautain, que sa mère qualifiait de « purement Malefoyien » en riant. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était douée, que ce serait une grande sorcière avec des parents pareils… Mais elle avait des doutes terribles en ce moment. Et si ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés ? Et si ils étaient ensemble par devoir ? Par contrainte ? Et si elle n'était qu'une erreur dans leur vie ?

La petite fille refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et ouvrit le coffre d'un geste brusque. Elle se pencha au dessus pour regarder ce qu'il contenait. Sur près de cinquante centimètres s'empilait des parchemins recouverts par deux écritures différentes. Il y avait également une rose qui n'était pas flânée, deux insignes de « préfets en chefs », un joli collier, des gants et une place de cinéma. La petite fille ne comprenait pas ce que ses objets faisaient ici. Mais son attention fut attirée par un gros livre à la couverture rouge et argent. Ses yeux noisette s'éclairèrent. Ce devait être cet album de photos dont lui avait parlé sa mère. La petite fille le prit délicatement dans ses mains et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas correct, elle allait se faire tuer si on la découvrait ici.

- De toute façon, tes parents se détestaient !

La petite fille serra les poings à ce souvenir et ouvrit l'album d'un geste brusque. La première photo devait dater de la sixième année de ses parents à Poudlard. Sa mère posait à côté de son père et tous deux avaient l'air profondément ennuyé. L'une portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et deux livres sous le bras, l'autre avait l'uniforme de Serpentard. Ses parents échangeaient des propos visiblement virulents et sa mère devenait au fur et à mesure rouge de colère. Son père avait ce regard étincelant qui ne présageait rien de bon. La petite fille s'empressa de tourner la page. Elle ne voulait pas en voir plus de celle là. La seconde photo montrait son père et sa mère en train de danser. Ils étaient tous deux très bien habillés et séduisants. Les lumières étaient tamisées et d'autres élèves dansaient un slow autour d'eux. La petite fille reconnut son parrain Harry Potter, dans les bras d'une jolie asiatique. Ses parents se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre mais leur visage démontrait un trouble très clair. Sa mère lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre dans l'allée de leur maison. La petite fille sursauta. Elle sembla perdue un court instant puis se ressaisit. Après ça, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de voir cet album. Elle passa alors deux pages et regarda une autre photo.

Elle avait été prise en hiver, sans doute dans le parc de Poudlard recouvert d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de neige. Ses parents, chaudement emmitouflés s'envoyaient de la neige en pouffant de rire. Leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs yeux brillants. A un moment, son père attrapa sa mère par la taille mais celle-ci se défendit et ils roulèrent tous deux dans la neige, en riant comme des enfants.

La petite fille sentit son cœur envahit par un soulagement bienvenu. Elle tourna la page.

Le décor était cette fois une chambre, sans doute celle de son père étant donné les couleurs.

Sa mère se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, avec sur elle uniquement un drap enroulé autour de ses épaules. Elle faisait des grimaces et tirait la langue à l'auteur de la photo, son père probablement, puis prenait des poses en riant avant d'envoyer des baisers.

La petite fille crut entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir et exclamations étouffées. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici mais elle devait absolument savoir.

Alors, elle tourna la page d'un geste fébrile pour arriver vers la fin. Le jour de sa naissance. Sa mère la tenait dans ses bras et avait l'air fatiguée mais rayonnait de bonheur. Son père l'entourait de ses bras et portait sur le bébé un regard émerveillé. Les deux discutaient et riaient doucement en observant le bébé. Son père déposait des baisers dans le cou de sa mère qui riait et le repoussait doucement.

La petite fille estima en avoir vu assez. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Comment avait elle pu penser une chose pareille ? Que ces parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés ? Elle eut honte tout à coup. Mais elle était si soulagée… Leur amour et leur bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles était si évident. La petite fille se jura de ne jamais plus croire un mot de cette truie de Karen.

Elle soupira de soulagement et rit en même temps.

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. La petite fille étouffa un cri de frayeur et se leva d'un bond, l'album tombant à ses pieds. Ses parents venaient d'entrer.

Son père tenait sa mère enserrée contre lui et tous deux riaient en échangeant de longs baisers passionnés.

- Alors tu l'as mit cet ensemble ? demandait son père d'une voix rauque.

- Viens vérifier par toi même, répondait sa mère en gloussant.

- Hum ! Avec joie !

Oui décidément, la petite regrettait d'avoir eut de telles pensées.

Au moment où sa mère passait sa main sous la chemise déjà bien débraillée de son père, elle aperçut sa fille. La mère stoppa net les baisers de son mari qui semblait empressé de la débarrasser de son haut. Il lui adressa un regard intrigué tandis que la mère se détachait doucement de lui et tendait de remettre de l'ordre dans son chignon qui partait dans tous les sens. Le père tourna alors la tête vers sa fille, debout près du lit et l'air terriblement gênée.

- Heu… Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard intrigué et rejoignirent la petite fille. Le père ramassa la baguette et jeta un coup d'œil au coffre ouvert tandis que la mère dardait un regard sévère sur sa fille.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais Morgane ? demanda la mère en croisant les bras, visiblement fâchée.

- Je… je… c'est… désolée ! bafouilla la petite fille en éclatant en sanglots.

Son père s'assit à terre et invita sa fille à venir dans ses bras. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, serrée contre son torse. Les yeux de sa mère s'adoucirent et elle s'assit à leurs côtés.

- Raconte moi ma chérie, lui dit son père, que c'est il passé ?

- C'est… c'est…

La petite fille renifla et s'agrippa à la chemise de son père. Sa mère caressa doucement les cheveux blonds clairs de sa fille en lui murmurant des paroles douces pour la réconforter.

- C'est Karen Flint ! dit enfin la petite fille en séchant ses larmes. Elle… elle a dit…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore raconté cette truffe ? demanda sa mère en reniflant d'un ton méprisant.

- Hermione ! protesta son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais la petite fille pouffa doucement, partagée entre larmes et rire. Elle aimait tant être dans les bras de son père, bien qu'ils soient la plupart du temps occupés par sa femme…

- Elle a dit que vous vous détestiez ! Et que c'est anormal que vous soyez mariés !

Ses parents échangèrent un regard mi amusé, mi furieux.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, lui dit son père en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille. Elle est jalouse parce que tu es déjà une grande sorcière alors qu'elle n'arrive même pas à monter sur un balai !

- Pas de quoi se vanter ! répliqua Hermione en retrouvant son air sévère

- Ma chérie, ta fille doit être initiée le plus vite possible au Quidditch. Elle a hérité du talent de son père j'en suis sûr !

- Et de sa modestie aussi ! ricana la mère.

- Arrêtez ! protesta doucement la petite fille, sentant une dispute poindre. Elle songea alors à tous les éléments qui avaient renforcés ses doutes. Ses parents se disputaient souvent… mais finissaient toujours pas se réconcilier tendrement. Leurs opinions divergeaient souvent… mais ils se mettaient finalement d'accord en reconnaissant leurs torts. Les belles familles ne pouvaient pas se voir… Mais cela ne les affectaient en rien. Oui, vraiment, elle avait été stupide de penser que Karen Flint disait peut être la vérité. Des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux.

- Ecoute mon cœur, fit doucement son père. Ta mère et moi avons longtemps eu des… heu… petits accrochages… Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, appris à la connaître et c'est la femme la plus merveilleuse que ne n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Et ton père est un homme absolument adorable, il est tout ce qu'une femme rêverait d'avoir… Et je l'aime. Toi aussi d'ailleurs mais tu le sais…

- Hum… Moi aussi… marmonna Draco.

Hermione poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Ton père a toujours eu un problème avec l'expression « je t'aime ». J'ai bien cru qu'il ne me le dirait jamais !

- Je l'ai fait pour notre anniversaire ! C'était romantique non ? protesta son mari.

- Nos deux ans Draco ! Tu as attendu deux ans !

- Quoi tu aurais préféré que je te sorte ça au bout d'une semaine ?

- Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ba alors où est le problème ! demanda Draco en haussant le ton.

- Mais quelle tête de mule celui là ! s'exclama Hermione.

Morgane toussota et ses parents se turent soudainement. Un sourire amusé apparut sur leurs lèvres. Draco et Hermione s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous le regard amusé de leur fille, comme pour cesser ce début d'hostilité.

- Bon ben, je vais aller me coucher, dit elle en s'échappant des bras de son père. Bonne nuit !

Sa mère répondit mais sa phrase fut étouffée sous un baiser passionné de son mari. La petite fille se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Ses parents s'aimaient, l'aimaient. Ils étaient de grands sorciers reconnus et leur maison était un îlot de joie que beaucoup d'enfants enviaient… Dont Karen Flint… Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand son père la rappela.

- Je comprends tes motifs Morgane, mais ce n'est pas un prétexte pour fouiller dans nos affaires, fit il d'un air strict.

- Privée de sortie pendant une semaine, ajouta sa mère sur le même ton.

La petite fille fit une moue mais hocha la tête. Elle s'en était bien sortit après tout.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte et se fut éloignée de quelques pas, Draco se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Ou en étions nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me disais que Morgane aurait bien besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur ! murmura Hermione en déboutonnant lentement la chemise de Draco.

- En voilà une bonne idée !

- Alors on s'y met ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda sa femme, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que ca vs a plut ! Reviews ?

BizouS d'une garce


	2. conversation interdite

**Spoilers : **aucun ! mais ne tient pas compte du tome 6

**Couple : **Draco/Mione pr changer !

**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Un vieux sorcier, une conversation, un combat de mots, et pourtant, aucun vainqueur. Juste la douleur…

**Remerciements : **Lily rose, petite luna (nan dsl, pas de suite !), MJ, Emily Lovegood, faby.fan, Dunkyfunny, Rosalie Johanson, Hazel Malefoy, maudé, Kira 303 (c pas un manque d'inspiration pr les one shot mais plutot de tps ! merki pr t encouragements) diabolikvampyr.

Jun Rogue (j'ai recu ttes t reviews pr « pourquoi », tu te rends compte du boulot que jvais avoir pr rep ? loool ! jplaisante, j'admire le courage que tu as eu pr m'en laisser ç chaque chap !) pr leurs zentilles reviews du one shot précédant !

**NOTE A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT SIOUPLE ! **cette fic n'est pas de moi ! Elle a été écrite par Ateyru pour le couple Jack O'Neill et Sam Carter de Stargate SG1. Je n'ai fait que changer le dialogue pour l'adapter à Draco et Hermione ! Oui, j'ai aucun mérite ! Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de la publier ! J'ai pas eu de rep de l'auteure, alors Atreyu si tu passes par ici je m'excuse très sincèrement ! Mais ca a été plus fort que moi, cette fic est tellement magnifique que je pouvais pas la garder pour moi !

Si vs voulez lire la « conversation interdite » originale c ici qu'il faut aller : (ff.nt veut pas me laisser mettre l'adresse en entier, il suffit de sup l'espace entre le / et de complèter les w ! )

http w... / index.php?pfanfics&auteurAtreyu

Vala j'ai fini mon pt blabla et vs laisse lire ! Zoyeux Noel à tous !

* * *

**Conversation interdite**

Il était assis là, en face de ce puissant sorcier qu'il avait méprisé pendant de longues années. Le vieux sorcier le regardait d'un air compatissant, sous ses lunettes en demi lune. Il était calme, comme toujours. Le jeune homme assit en face de lui, mal à l'aise, regardait ce vieil homme qui allait essayer de lui arracher une à une toutes ses défenses, ce vieil homme qu'il allait devoir affronter, alors qu'il se sentait déjà tellement faible et à bout. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que du silence. Même les nombreux portraits affichés aux murs observaient la scène mais sans rien dire, sans même chuchoter.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance ?

- Etes-vous prêt à écouter, Draco ?

Utiliser les vieilles armes, comme toujours, ironie et cynisme, les derniers remparts qui lui restaient.

- Faut voir si ce que vous raconterez sera intéressant, pour que je puisse répondre !

- C'est vous qui allez raconter, vous savez, répliqua le vieux sorcier, avec un calme qui commençait à énerver Draco.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez que j'écoute.

- En effet.

…

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que je m'écoute moi ? C'est ça ? s'exclama Draco, contrarié.

- Y êtes-vous prêt ?

- Vous voulez que je parle tout seul !

- Je suis là pour parler avec vous.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

- Oh si si, je n'attendais que ça !

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à parler beaucoup de vous…

Draco répondit, d'un air faussement décontracté, nonchalant :

- Je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter vous savez… la routine…

- Vous trouvez que ce qui est arrivé c'est la routine ?

- Oh et bien, nous sommes en guerre… Les pertes sont inévitables. Il y en aura toujours.

- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ?

- Pardon ? fit Draco d'un air faussement interrogatif qui ne trompa aucun des deux hommes.

- Donc cette perte ne vous touche pas…

Draco soupira.

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez…

- Mais ?

- Mais ça ne regarde personne.

- Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Et bien non.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, vous n'êtes pas du genre à parler beaucoup.

_- _Très bien, c'est possible, et alors ?

Le vieux sorcier fixait toujours Draco avec intensité.

- On dirait que ça vous gêne.

- Non ça ne me gêne pas !

- Alors pourquoi vous vous énervez ?

- Et bien disons que je suis un peu… tendu ces derniers temps !

- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation ?

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est même pas une conversation… ricana Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'en est pas une ?

- Non, ça n'en est pas une.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une tentative d'extorsion d'informations.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Draco.

- A vrai dire, je commence à me le demander !

- Et moi je vous réponds que non.

- Mouais…

Ils ne dirent plus rien, puis quelques instants plus tard, Draco reprit :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez ?

- Vous m'avez posé une question, et j'y ai répondu. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une conversation ?

- Non non non, je ne vous ai posé aucune question, j'ai émis une hypothèse.

- Que j'ai confirmée.

- Je me posais la question à moi-même, je ne vous demandais rien !

- Pourtant vous avez accepté ma réponse, souvenez-vous, vous avez dit « mouais ».

- Mouais…

- Alors peut-être que vous pourriez continuer.

- C'est ce que je fais, je viens de dire mouais.

- Je parlais de la conversation.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Pourtant vous êtes en train de le faire, vous répondez à mes questions.

- Et bien je vais arrêter de le faire, voilà.

- Vous n'allez plus parler ?

- Exactement.

- Très bien.

…

Draco ne disait plus rien, plongé dans un profond mutisme. Il essayait d'éviter de le regarder. Le vieux sorcier, le fixait sans vergogne, en attendant qu'il se décide, patiemment. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Il soupira, énervé.

- Rahhhh, et pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que nous ayons une conversation ?

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas entre vous et moi qu'il m'importe qu'une conversation s'établisse. C'est entre vous et vous-même.

- Le problème c'est que je sais déjà tout ce que moi-même sait, on n'a pas grand chose à se dire vous voyez… rétorqua Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous fuyez le dialogue ?

- Je ne le fuis pas.

- Vous êtes en train de le fuir.

- Non, je suis en train de vous parler !

- Je parle d'un dialogue franc, sincère, sans changement de sujet ni détour et secrets.

Un instant Draco se perdit dans les souvenirs. Il se revit, face à elle, à Hermione. Tous les deux évitant le regard de l'autre, de peur de trahir leurs sentiments. Il répondit, doucement, nostalgiquement, presque inconsciemment :

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir, et les autres non plus.

- Vous pensiez que les autres ne devaient pas savoir ?

- Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre surtout.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ?

- Ce qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être.

- Racontez-moi.

Draco se reprit soudain, conscient de se laisser emporter :

- Quoi ? Non ! Il en est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde !

- Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé à un proche ? Un ami ?

- Et bien figurez-vous que ça aussi c'était impossible !

- Pourtant moi je vous propose d'en parler. Ici. Librement.

- Et moi je décline l'invitation. Merci bien. Fin de la discussion !

- Ca vous énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Excusez-moi ? fit Draco, réellement interrogatif.

- De ne plus avoir d'excuse.

- D'excuse pour quoi ?

- Pour ne pas en parler. Vous n'avez plus rien pour vous protéger.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune excuse !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

…

- Rahhhh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de parler de tout ça ? s'énerva Draco face à ce calme royal.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le devrais ?

- Y avez-vous seulement une fois réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- A ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser !

- Mais y avez-vous réfléchi ?

Draco se tut, réalisant combien le vieux sorcier disait vrai.

- Draco, je crois qu'il est peut-être temps d'en parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ? J'ai perdu une amie avec qui je travaillais. C'est pas de chance, je suis triste, fin de l'histoire !

- Franc et sincère, sans changement de sujet ni détour et secrets, souvenez-vous.

- Mais pour quoi faire, à la fin !

- Mais pourquoi refusez-vous de vous ouvrir sur le sujet !

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je le fasse !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, bon sang ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Arrêtez de vouloir que je parle !

- C'est la présence des autres qui vous empêche de parler ! Pourquoi !

- Parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais révéler à qui que ce soit !

…

Draco avait hurlé, excédé, et il n'avait pu retenir ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il s'en rendit compte, continuant de le fixer, hagard, haletant. Et puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Résigné. Il s'installa un peu mieux, et se calma. A présent, la colère avait laissé place à la peine qui lui prenait la gorge… Ils continuèrent, doucement :

- C'était tellement évident. Nous savons tous les deux que vous cachez quelque chose. Est ce si terrible pour que vous ne puissiez l'avouer à personne ?

- Un jour _il_ l'a soupçonné. Ce jour-là toute ma vie a failli s'écrouler.

- Pourtant vous êtes toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se reproduirait pas ?

- Parce que la seule raison qui m'a sauvé n'est plus là aujourd'hui.

- Oh… Alors cette chose qui vous a empêché de vous écrouler, c'est elle, c'est Hermione. Comment ? Racontez-moi…

- A quoi bon…

- Vous savez qu'à présent il n'y a plus rien à cacher.

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne n'est un assez bon occlumens pour lui.

- Continuez…

- Alors il a voulu savoir…

Un moment de silence s'écoula, dans que Draco n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur les tortures mentales et physiques qu'il avait subies.

- Et comment vous a-t-elle empêché de vous écrouler ?

- En me soutenant, m'aidant. J'ai tout perdu mais j'ai gagné bien plus. Il fallait continuer à garder le secret, tout oublier.

Le vieux sorcier le regarda dans les yeux, le forçant à lui rendre ce regard, et se pencha doucement vers lui, comme pour le mettre en confiance

- Draco… racontez-moi votre secret…

- Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ?

- Pour la même raison. Pour survivre.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que ça l'aidera à survivre, elle !

- Elle est partie, à présent, c'est de vous qu'il s'agit. Il faut continuer à vivre, vous savez.

Draco se redressa vivement, et le regarda en colère.

- Allez dire ça à Hermione !

- C'est à vous que je parle ! Vous, vous êtes toujours là, et il va falloir apprendre à survivre. A surmonter la peine.

- Mais il ne s'agit plus de peine, ici.

- Alors de quoi ?

- De douleur, de souffrance, d'un cauchemar qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, d'une nuit où on n'arrive plus à se réveiller ! Voilà de quoi il s'agit !

- Sa perte, elle vous est beaucoup plus que la perte d'un simple membre de l'Ordre, je me trompe ?

- C'était Hermione !

- Et qui était Hermione, pour vous ?

Draco répondit, de ce ton froid et distant qu'il avait appris à adopter automatiquement sur ce genre de réponse.

- Mon contact qui transmettait les informations que j'avais de Voldemort à l'Ordre.

- Pas dans le cadre… professionnel. Je veux dire… juste pour vous.

- Non, je suis désolé, mais non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vous dirai pas mon secret.

- Vous savez très bien que je le connais. Il suffit de vous écouter parler, de vous regarder réagir. Tout en vous crie votre secret à qui veut l'entendre. En vérité, il n'y a que vous qui refusiez de l'admettre.

Draco ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour inviter des spectateurs invisibles à venir participer au spectacle.

- Mesdames messieurs, bienvenue dans une de ces fameuses conversations INTERDITES.

- Draco, je vous propose un marché.

Il répondit, cynique, en souriant :

- Pacte avec le diable ?

- Je lève les interdits, et vous levez les barreaux qui retiennent ce secret qui ne demande qu'à être libéré au grand jour.

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de lever les interdits.

- Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un ici ? Je suis chargée de vous venir en aide dans ce moment difficile.

Il soupira.

- Difficile… Vous parlez d'un euphémisme…

- Vous avez besoin de vous libérer de ce poids, vous le savez très bien. Je suis là pour ça, je ne fais que mon travail, et vous pourrez aller de l'avant.

…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Puis Draco reprit la parole, sûr de lui.

- Et pourtant, je ne dirai jamais rien.

- Pourquoi vous obstinez vous ?

- Parce que ce secret, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et parce que je refuse de trahir la promesse implicite qu'on s'était faits, elle et moi.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Je vous ai dit non, n'essayez pas de savoir.

- Draco, vous ne pouvez plus vous murer derrière le silence et les secrets.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autre que vous à protéger. Et qu'il est temps pour vous de faire face.

- Justement, il n'y a plus personne. Il est trop tard à présent pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le bon moment est passé, et le passé est révolu !

- Le passé ne sera révolu que lorsque vous l'aurez accepté.

- Oh non, le passé est parti avec elle ! Elle a tout emporté !

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, en soupirant.

- En effet, il est bien possible qu'elle vous ait emporté avec elle… Est-ce que vous vous en rendez seulement compte ?

- Peut-être bien. Mais à vrai dire peu importe.

- Enfin Draco, vous devez revenir à la vie !

- Pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tiens pas à me laisser avoir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il commença, comme sur un ton de défi :

- Vous me demandiez au début de cette… « discussion » si je savais pourquoi j'étais ici. Et bien je vais vous répondre. Oui je sais très bien pourquoi je suis assis ici, c'est parce que vous avez peur que je ne me laisse dépérir, ou je ne sais quoi encore, que je quitte l'Ordre du Phoenix, le combat contre Voldemort. Vous êtes tous terrorisés. N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes là pour m'aider, ne me faîtes pas rire ! Vous êtes morts de trouille de me voir tout abandonner. Parce que c'est ce que n'importe quel type ferait ! Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas n'importe quel type. Je peux vous le dire, je ne quitterai pas l'Ordre, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait fait partie de ma vie. Oh non, je ne vais pas m'en aller et me laisser avoir par le temps et la douleur. Au contraire !

Le vieux sorcier murmura, d'un air presque craintif :

- Expliquez-vous…

Draco reprit, plus sûr de lui que jamais :

- Je vais tout continuer ! Il n'y a rien de plus évident ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'il tombe ce salaud ! Parce que c'est à cause de lui et de cette fichue guerre que je l'ai perdue, parce que c'est ce pourquoi elle a donné sa vie, et ce à quoi elle l'avait entièrement consacrée. Je ferai tout pour nous assurer la victoire, pour que personne ne subisse ce que moi et tant d'autres avons vécu. Lorsque la dernière bataille s'engagera, croyez moi, je serais en première ligne et elle avec moi !

Il se leva.

- Alors voilà, je crois qu'il n'y a plus lieu de continuer cette… « conversation ». Vous pourrez dire à tous les autres que Draco Malefoy ne quittera pas l'Ordre, et continuera son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Allez les rassurer, pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Fin de la discussion. Alors au revoir.

Il s'avança vers la porte.

- Draco !

…

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- C'est la seule à qui j'aurais du répondre. Je ne l'ai pas fait, alors personne n'aura jamais cette réponse. Elle lui était destinée. Ces mots lui sont consacrés et personne d'autre ne les entendra !

Draco se retourna et le regarda.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne parlerai jamais, et pourquoi je garderai toujours ce secret.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il avait compris. Tout ce que cet homme hurlait en silence, toute sa douleur, toute l'ampleur de son cauchemar.

- Au revoir, Draco.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il ne lui adressa pas un sourire.

Et il sortit.

* * *

C trop triste ! J'espère que vs avez aimé (franchement, cette fic est magnifique, c impossible qu'elle vs ait pas plu ! loool). 

Sinon pr info, je rep aux reviews de « pourquoi » et posterai le prochain chap de l'Aurore avt la fin de l'année, si j'y arrive !

Bizou za ts d'une garce, encore Joyeux Noel avec plein de kdos et un super nouvel an ! (attention, l'abus l'alcool est dangereux pr la santé je vous le rappelle :D)


End file.
